1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for moving a wheelchair occupied by an occupant between two levels. More particularly, the method and device operates on tracks that are mounted on stairs and the occupant can move between said levels without assistance from any other person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use ramps to move wheelchairs between two levels. However, in many structures and particularly in residential dwelling units, there is often not sufficient space to install a ramp with an appropriate slope to allow wheelchair occupants to enter or leave the building. For example, in a garage connected to a residence there is often insufficient space for a ramp. It is also known to have individual elevators, which can be installed adjacent to stairs, and are sometimes used to move wheelchair occupants from one level to another. However, the wheelchair occupant must leave the wheelchair on one level, use the elevating device and subsequently exit from the elevating device onto another wheelchair or the same wheelchair that has been transported between the two levels by a third party. It is known to mount tracks on stairs to manually move a baby buggy up or down the stairs. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,273.